Oneshot: Not so Subtle
by Blackpassion777
Summary: Vlad convinces Henry to go to a club with him, things get rough...Vlad's vampiric nature shows through SLASH VladXHenry


Vlad wasn't sure how he did it, but he'd managed to get Henry to go with him to a club. The music thundered in his chest, the bass a thick, rhythmic pounding in time with his heart. His fangs had been out since they'd walked in the front doors,but here, no one cared or noticed. He could even drink blood in public and it was ignored as easily as the next kid snorting coke. Henry had only gone because it was a place Vlad felt comfortable.

Bodies writhed around them in a frenzied dance to the techno. Vlad could practically taste the blood flowing through their veins, but that wasn't why he'd come here. Vlad saw Henry out of the corner of his eye, he was starting to look slightly panicked and paranoid. Vlad bit his lips and curled his fingers in his friends shirt. He led a disgruntled Henry to a dark, secluded corner farthest from the lazers and music. His friend fell to a sofa with a loud, content sigh. Vlad sat next to him and said with a hint of apology, "Thanks for coming man. It isn't the same without you."

Henry's expression of annoyance filtered away into a friendly, sympathetic grin, "No problem Vlad." Vlad spread his arms over the back of the sofa, his head thrown back as he breathed deeply though his nose. His shirt was damp with sweat and his hair draped over his face and shoulders more than he was beginning to like. He was going to need a haircut soon.

The scent of Henry's blood, along with the steady beating of his heart, made Vlad's mouth water. When Vlad glanced sidelong at Henry, he found the other teen caught staring at him, eyes widening and flicking away when he realized he'd been caught. Vlad arched an eyebrow and asked feeling more confident than he usually did, "What's to be embarrassed about?"

Henry blushed and leaned forward to stand up, "Nothing." Before he could take more than to steps, Vlad had an arm around his wrist and was yanking him down to sit again. Henry fell with a 'whumpf' and nearly yelled, "What the hell?"

Vlad would have let him walk away if not for the unfamiliar swirl of emotions he'd felt from his drudge when he'd been caught staring. He kept his hand on his wrist and answered, "Figured now is as good a time as any to figure out what's going on with you."

He jerked his arm, but Vlad's grip was several times stronger than the strength in his entire body, "Nothing going on with me, okay? Now let me go!"

Vlad considered that or almost two seconds before dismissing the idea entirely, "No."

Henry's eyes widened and he gasped when Vlad forced him to his back on the sofa. Vlad caught Henry's other arm and kept it still at his side as he leaned closer, nuzzling Henry's neck with his nose, drinking in his scent.

Henry inquired shakily, "Vlad?"

Vlad freed one of Henry's arms to hold himself up over his drudge. He murmured silkily, lips brushing his skin, "You're my drudge. I won't hurt you."

Henry asked, voice wavering under his burning blush, "What're you doing?"

Vlad smiled against the soft skin, marveling at his friends' rather steady heartbeat, "Just wait."

Keeping his fangs from nicking Henry's skin, Vlad let his tongue swirl over his main artery. Henry bit his lip and shivered at the attention. Vlad felt pleasure emanating in waves off of his drudge, "You like that?"

Henry gave a characteristic snort, "You're the mind reader. You obviously know _exactly_ what I'm feeling."

Vlad laughed and replied, "You're catching on." His voice getting serious he added, "Seriously though. I feel bad asking to drink from a friend...but..."

Henry squirmed nervously, "You're thirsty?"

Vlad backed away from his friends neck enough to talk face to face, eyes glazed over, his fangs obvious when he spoke, "Very..."

Henry sunk into the sofa with a sigh, eyes fixed somewhere above him before he answered, "I offered before, didn't I?"

Vlad murmured huskily, "It's polite to ask," before he let his fangs graze over his neck, sliding through his skin with remarkable ease. Henry flinched at the pain, but sunk into the cushions passively once Vlad began to drink. Vlad had done this enough to be able to monitor his friends heartbeat as he drank. He worked his jaw as he sucked in mouthfuls of sweet, warm blood.

He reluctantly pulled away when his friends' breathing turned course and shallow. He pulled back, watching the wound on Henry's neck heal, as he licked his fangs. Immediately, Vlad picked up his friends wrist and began counting heartbeats. He sighed at the number and swung to his feet, whispering in Henry's ear as he swept hair out of his eyes, "I'll be back in a minute, hang on."

True to his word, Vlad was back in moments with a drink in his hand. Henry hadn't moved much, but he had an arm covering his eyes. Vlad sat down where he was before and helped Henry sit up. Handing his lethargic friend the cup, he ordered, "Drink it." When Henry looked on the verge of protesting, Vlad reiterated, "All of it. Drink."

Henry looked rebellious, but decided after one look at the annoyed vampire that he should listen. Finishing off the last of whatever sugary concoction Vlad had dreamt up, Henry returned the glass to Vlad and collapsed into the chair with a small groan. Vlad took his friends wrist and counted his heartbeats again. Satisfied with the number, Vlad briefly massaged his wrist with his thumb before returning it to him. Vlad recounted with blissful ecstasy, "You're blood tastes wonderful you know. Surprising with all the crap you eat."

Henry fumed, "Like you're any better."

Vlad surprised Henry when he used his unnatural strength to pick up his drudge and reposition him over his lap. Hooking his finger through his necklace, Vlad pulled his lisp to his in a gentle kiss. Henry's eyes were wide in confusion when he pulled back. He spluttered uselessly, "But-Meredith! I though- You were- you both."

Vlad flashed him a cocky grin, "A phase. I realized that you're always the one I've been interested in."

Several emotions passed through Henry's eyes before he settled for determined, "How long."

Vlad shrugged, "Probably when I thought you hated me. Back when you said you didn't want to be my drudge anymore." Vlad's eyes glazed over as he recalled the painful memory, "That tore me apart..."

Henry looked away guiltily, "I'm sorry."

Vlad still looked pensive as he looked up, "I'm being really selfish. I never bothered to see if you felt the same way...I'm sorry."

Henry sighed heavily, "We need to stop apologizing."

Resting his hands on either side of Vlad's head, Henry whispered against his lips, "I- I love you Vlad," before softly molding his lips to Vlad's. Henry pulled back and ran his tongue over his lips and said absently, "Wow."

"What?"

Henry rested the majority of his weight on Vlad's thighs and said, "I feel a lot better, getting that off my chest."

"It's been bothering you that much?"

Henry snorted, "You have no idea!" Pocking Vlad hard in the chest he rambled, "_You_, mister all powerful vampire, have been the cause of so much stress. I've had trouble keeping my eyes off of you for ten minutes, let alone every day!"

Vlad perked up and asked, "Really?"

"Really what?"

Vlad quirked a grin, "You couldn't keep your eyes off me?"

Henry raised an eyebrow in a silent 'you're kidding me' and said, "You have gorgeous eyes, your hair is sexy. God, have you ever seen yourself when you do the freaky vampire shit? That is so hot."

Vlad's eyes widened and he had to ask, "Of course I've never seen myself. What's to like?"

Henry puffed his cheeks out and said, "You have such a low self-esteem. It's astonishing really." Henry brushed his fingertips under Vlad's left eye and Vlad narrowed his eye instinctively to the touch, "You've got better looks than most of Bathory High stupid. But you know what made me love you?"

Vlad looked up in question as Henry finished, "You have so much power, but you never abused it. You may have toyed with it a bit, but that's only human."

Vlad sighed and moved an arm awkwardly up between Henry's arms to brush back the hair that had fallen in front of his face, "This is fun an all, but how about we find someplace quieter?"

Henry couldn't get to his feet quicker, "I thought you would _never_ ask!"

Henry drove them back to his house, stealing quick glances at Vlad from the corner of his eye the entire way home. His parents were gone and his brother had long since left for college. Vlad and Henry would have the house to themselves.

Henry unlocked the door and stepped into a dark and quiet house. Their footsteps were loud and intrusive in the creaking house, but only because now Vlad and Henry weren't just alone like they'd done thousands of times before. They were alone and things had changed.

Both tried their best to act normal as they padded up the stairs to Henry's bedroom, but the tense silence between them spoke otherwise. Henry closed the door behind them out of habit and Vlad sat down on the bed while Henry took the desk chair.

It was silent for another few minutes, both willing the other to talk first before Vlad commented, "Remember when I called you that one time. I asked you to come get me. I sat right here, and you sat right there, but at that moment, I wasn't sure if I could control myself?" Vlad shuddered and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous tick, "That must've been the worst night's sleep I've ever gotten."

Henry winced, "Is it really that bad?"

Vlad looked up, a dangerous glint in his eye Henry had never noticed before. When Vlad stood and walked, painfully slow, to bend over Henry, he realized it was the look of a predator. Henry swallowed as Vlad curled his fingers through his hair, tilting his neck to the side in an uncharacteristic bought of confidence. Whispering against his skin, Vlad drew goosebumps on his neck and he could see a shiver run down Henry's spine, "It feels like a nearly uncontrollable urge. Imagine, your mouth dry, your throat burning, and the only thing to take away the pain is beyond your reach. It's torture."

A growl that shook Henry to the core ripped from the vampire's chest as he stood abruptly and leaned away, hands tight at his sides. Henry felt fear, not for the first time, from his best friend. Vlad laughed darkly, but sadly, as he rubbed his neck, "You know, I can smell your fear. I've always noticed."

Henry blushed and awkwardly apologized. For what, he didn't know. Vlad bared his teeth in self-hatred, "What're _you_ apologizing for?"

Turning back on his friend, Vlad dragged Henry to his feet by his collar and stared at him with mixed decision before he smashed his lips to Henry's in a possessive kiss. Henry came up gasping and startled as Vlad asked, eyes dark, "I want you, so bad right now."

Henry panted, confused, as Vlad asked again, trailing kisses on his jaw, "Answer me Henry, I don't want to force you." Henry choked out a timid yes, not sure how to react or what to do. Vlad had been inside the teen's mind since he'd walked in. Since Henry was his drudge, or so he figured, it had always been easier to telepathically connect with him.

Now, Vlad felt power rise in his chest and he ordered to his drudges mind, "Get undressed. Go slow when you get to your underwear. Then I want you to stand still." Vlad backed up and watched a terrified Henry strip in front of him. Vlad was getting so aroused watching his drudge follow his orders. Henry's eyes widened as he was left standing naked in front of his friend. Tears were starting to form in Henry's eyes as he spat, "What are you doing?"

Vlad ghosted his hands along Henry's sides, sucking his drudges' neck before whispering huskily, "Exercising a little...control." Henry moaned as Vlad moved his hand slowly over his balls, feeling how hard Henry was getting. Panting hot breath against his neck Vlad asked mockingly, "Hard already? I guess you do get off to this kind of thing."

Henry bit his lip and looked away, "Shut up Vlad." Vlad let out another dark laugh before he moved back to sit on the bed, still fully clothed, as he ordered Henry to spread his legs over his lap. Henry blushed a furious red, but had no choice but to obey. Henry hung his head and refused to look up as Vlad undid his pants and freed his aching member. Henry let out a noticeable gasp and his eyes widened at the size of Vlad's cock. He looked up at Vlad in panic and stuttered, "You weren't going to..."

Vlad bared his fangs and snarled, "Why else would I tell you to mount me?"

Henry jerked when Vlad's fingers slid between his ass cheeks and down to his anus. He felt his finger circle the opening and then pull away and move up his back. As Vlad sucked his nipples, Henry tightened his fingers when Vlad slipped something over his dick, constricting at the base. Henry was about to ask him what he was doing, but Vlad commented as he positioned it, "A cock ring. It'll keep you from cumming until I say so."

Henry blushed and steadied himself on Vlad's shoulders, still avoiding eye contact, when Vlad produced a small bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to his hand, which he coated his dick with, before startling Henry by forcing his fingers into his backside. Henry clenched around the intrusion and Vlad breathed into his chest, "You need to relax. It'll hurt less if you do."

Before Henry could fully adjust, the fingers were removed and Vlad positioned the head of his dick under his hole. Ordering Henry in his head he said, "Sit on it. Ride my cock til I tell you to stop." Henry felt his body move of its own accord as he impaled himself on the vampires' cock. He couldn't stifle a cry of pain before his body began to mercilessly pound him on his friends penis. He felt his balls tighten to release, but the cock ring preventing him from being able to cum. Through the pain he felt Vlad's hot cum coat his insides and he felt the order to stop.

He leaned into Vlad's shoulder, skin moist with sweat and hot with pleasure and exertion. He muttered like a pathetic mantra, "Please, please, please..."

Vlad picked him up off his dick with a grunt and left him on his stomach on the bed. Before Henry could catch his breath, Vlad had drug him halfway off the bed so only his waist and shoulders were there to support him. The friction of the mattress against his dick was almost overwhelming and he moaned into the bed sheet. Vlad spread his legs Henry felt the pressure of Vlad's dick against his opening again. Tears soaked the sheets as Vlad tore into him again, this time drawing pain and pleasure for Henry. Henry gasped and arched when he felt him ram into his prostate. He should have cum minutes ago, but the cock ring was holding him in check. He reached for it, only to have his hands taken and held behind his back, all without Vlad missing a beat.

Vlad came into him again, but he reached down himself, removing the ring so he could finally cum. Exhausted, Henry would have collapsed to the floor had Vlad not caught him and pulled him onto the bed. Embarrassed, Henry curled away from Vlad, semen coating his ass. The vampire slowly pet Henry's ass and thigh and kissed his shoulder, once again fully dressed and purred, "Don't be scared."

Henry was still breathing hard as he looked up at Vlad. The vampire still had his legs off the bed as he leaned with all his weight on one arm. His eyes were dark and filled with emotions Henry didn't understand. Vlad sighed and brushed his hair back again, pulling Henry with him by his arm, "Come on."

Henry stumbled after him as he dragged him into the bathroom. He was surprised when Vlad pulled his shirt over his head, undressing all the way. He found himself staring at the scars on his chest in awe. Vlad let him touch his chest and Henry whispered, "I never knew."

Vlad grinned to himself, "I'm a good liar." Then he shrugged, "You didn't need to know." Vlad glanced sidelong at Henry before opening the shower door and turning the water on. Henry almost tripped again when Vlad pulled him in with him. Not much was said at that point, but both of them got clean and put on pajamas like this was an everyday occurrence.

Vlad tousled his hair to get some of the water out and watched Henry move some of his clothes around before sitting on the bed. Vlad silently observed him as he leaned against his bedroom wall, fangs extended enough that if he were to open his mouth, they would be overly obvious. Henry's eyebrows drew together and he asked, "What?"

Vlad sniffed and looked at the ground, "Nothing," pushing off from the wall he stalked over to Henry, "Just admiring." Henry was pushed back on to the bed, Vlad's arms on either side of his head while he watched him, expression unreadable. Vlad absently commented, "You should sleep. It's really late."

Henry turned his head to his alarm and cursed, "It's already 3:30?"

Vlad repeated himself, "Like I said...sleep.

"You said you, not we."

"I," Vlad grinned, "am a creature of the night." He teased, "That means I'm nocturnal."

Henry snorted, "I know what it means, stupid." Rolling away from Vlad, Henry pulled his legs up on to the bed and lay down facing the wall.

Vlad kissed the back of Henry's neck, fangs brushing Henry's skin as he shivered and tensed. Vlad muttered, "Sorry. It's harder to hide my fangs under so much adrenaline; I don't intend to bite you."

Henry made an effort to relax, " I know, it's just a reaction."

Vlad brushed his finger tips over his arm and gently rolled him on to his back. Leaning in, hair draping over his eyes like a black curtain, he kissed him on the lips. He gently slid his tongue between his lips, leading his drudge on before he pulled back, softly sucking his lower lip, "I'm sorry, it's hard to control myself after my bloodlust gets so bad. It's not excuse though."

Henry mumbled, "I don't understand if you don't tell me, Vlad."

The vampire rested his head on the bed beside Henry's head and said, "I'm a monster Henry, through and through. What else would so passionately want to kill you and love you at the same time?"

Henry was surprised by the ferocity behind the movement when Vlad slipped his hands under Henry's shoulders and squeezed him to his chest, hissing through clneched teeth, "You're mine."

It was both flattering and terrifying and Henry swallowed, resting his hands on Vlad's back, "I love you Vlad."

Vlad curled aroud his lover tighter and whispered, "I never told you...I love you too."


End file.
